publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Emergency medical technician-intermediate
An EMT-Intermediate (short for Emergency Medical Technician - Intermediate) is the level of training between Basic (EMT-B) and Paramedic. There are actually two intermediate levels, the EMT-I/85 and the EMT-I/99 curriculum, with the 1999 level being the higher of the two. The standard curriculum for EMT-I from 1998 is defined by the U.S. Department of Transportation, but each state may not have implemented or approved this program. Emergency Medical Technician-Intermediate: National Standard Curriculum from the U.S. Department of Transportation EMT-I/85 EMT-I/85 is a level of training that will typically allow several more invasive procedures than are allowed at the basic level, including IV therapy, the use of multi-lumen airway devices (even endotracheal intubation in some states), and provides for enhanced assessment skills. The EMT-I/85 is typically allowed only the same medications an EMT-B is allowed to use (these being oxygen administration, oral glucose, activated charcoal, epinephrine auto-injectors (Epi-Pens), nitroglycerine, and Metered-Dose Inhalers (MDIs), though in many states administration of 5 and 50% dextrose in water is also allowed (commonly referred to as D5W and D50 respectively)). Protocols for medications vary by state. For example, in New Hampshire, an EMT-I is allowed to administer Narcan, Atropine, Thiamine, and nebulized Albuterol in addition to the above listed medications. EMT-I/99 The EMT-I/99 level is the closest level of certification to Paramedic, and allows many techniques not available to the EMT-I/85 or below. Some of these techniques include needle-decompression of tension pneumothorax, endotracheal intubation, nasogastric tubes, use of cardiac event monitors/ECGs, and medication administration to control certain cardiac Arrhythmias. Higher Levels of EMTs In addition to the United States Department of Transportation established standards, some states issue licenses for more specialized levels of training. Other states simply use different names for the above. Alaska has an EMT-II, which is very similar to the I/85 standard, and the EMT-III, which is closer to the I/99 standard; interestingly a sponsoring physician can broaden the scope of an EMT-III beyond state-defined protocols by providing additional training and quality control measures. This means that additional drugs and procedures (including wound suturing) can be accomplished by an appropriately trained EMT-III. The EMT-III program is a short upgrade program, and does not generally receive reciprocity with other states. California uses an EMT-I or "EMT-One" Roman numeral designation which is equivalent to the National EMT-Basic; this should not be confused with the EMT-Intermediate (hereafter EMT-I). Iowa EMT-Basics can administer Epi-pen per protocol, insert a Combi-Tube, and can set-up and maintain an IV that is non-medicated as well as all other basic skills. (Not establish an IV.) EMT-Intermediates can establish an IV as well as do all of the EMT-Basic skills. An Iowa Paramedic is a NREMT-Intermediate/99 and is not the highest level of care in Iowa. This allows them to insert ET Tubes, Needle Decompression, Manual Defib., and administer medication. The Iowa Paramedic Specialist is the NREMT-Paramedic. Iowa also has a Critical Care endorsement for Paramedic Specialists. Michigan recognizes the DOT levels of EMT-B, EMT-I/85, and EMT-P, however they refer to an EMT-I/85 as an EMT-S (Specialist). However, since standards for EMT-Basic are nearing the EMT-Paramedic level, the EMT-Specialist is slowly being phased out. New York State has an AEMT-CC (Advanced EMT - Critical Care) certification, which is unique to New York, but almost identical in curriculum to the national standard EMT-Intermediate/99. Part of the reason why New York possesses this level is that it also has an AEMT-I (Advanced EMT - Intermediate) certification which is at the same level as the national standard for EMT-I/85. However, no advanced EMT certifications are recognized in New York City. One is either an EMT-B or a Paramedic. Oklahoma recognized a similar level, called EMT-Cardiac, until recently; however, that level has been phased out and EMTs certified in Oklahoma at that level have since been trained and certified to the paramedic level or downgraded to EMT-I. Rhode Island's first-level ALS providers is EMT-Cardiac, which is unique to Rhode Island and Virginia (Virginia has recently phased out the Cardiac Tech program). The EMT-C is a certification between the EMT-I and EMT-P, allowing the use of more cardiac drugs than the EMT-I, but fewer than the EMT-P. The time and cost of an EMT-C program is generally less than 1/3 that of an EMT-P program, and is much more popular. EMT-C or higher licensure is generally required by Rhode Island fire departments, who provide Emergency Medical Services in the majority of the state. Tennessee EMTs are licensed at either the EMT-IV (Intravenous Therapy) Level or the EMT-Paramedic Level. EMT-IVs are trained to the NREMT-B standard in accordance with DOT regulations, as well as receive additional training in advanced airway management, administration of Epinephrine 1:1000 in Anaphylaxis, administration of nebulized and aerosolized Beta-2 Agonists such as Xopenex and Albuterol, administration of D50W and D25W, IV Therapy and Access, and trauma life support including the use of MAST Trousers. EMT-IVs can also administer nitroglycerine and aspirin in the event of cardiac emergencies, and can give Glucagon. EMT-IVs can also administer the Mark 1 Autoinjector kit for Organophospate poisoning and suspected nerve gas exposure. The State of TN Board of EMS is currently evaluating allowing EMT-IVs to administer NARCAN and Nitrous Oxide, as well. The Board is also considering going to a EMT-B, EMT-Advanced, and EMT-P format and eliminating the EMT-IV rank. Vermont's first level of ALS provider is the EMT-I '03, which is unique to the state. EMT-I '03's have an expanded scope of practice which falls above an EMT-I/85 but below an EMT-I/99. In addition to providing IV therapy EMT-I '03's are allowed to administer Albuterol, ASA (Aspirin), D50, Epinephrine (1:1000), Glucagon, Naloxone (Narcan), Nitro and Thiamine in addition to EMT-B level meds. Medical Directors of each district retain the rights to modify the State Protocols in their districts. In Virginia, the first level of ALS is EMT-Enhanced, which is unique to Virginia. EMT-Enhanced can start IV lines, perform endotracheal intubation, perform chest decompressions, establish IO lines and administer some medications such as D50, glucagon, albuterol/atrovent, epinephrine and in some cases narcotics. Virginia has recently phased out its Cardiac Tech program. Wisconsin offers an EMT-IV-Technician certification for the EMT-Basic, allowing them to start basic IV lines, treat for hypovolemic shock, administer Narcan, D5, and a limited number of other medications. This level of training is often used in non-urban areas where hospitals may be sparse and Advanced Life Support intercepts or aero-medical transports can take a great deal of time. Additionally, some private ambulance companies employ EMT-IV Technicians for interfacility transports which only require IV therapy and do not necessitate the specialized advanced care of a paramedic, EMT-I, RN or MD. References and Notes See also * Emergency medical responder levels by state * National Registry of Emergency Medical Technicians * National Association of Emergency Medical Technicians * Emergency Medical Services in the United States * Wilderness emergency medical technician * Medic * Combat medic * 68W * Rescue squad External links * National Registry of Emergency Medical Technicians * National Association of Emergency Medical Technicians * National EMS Memorial Service * National Highway Traffic Safety Agency, Office of Emergency Medical Services * The Difference Between an EMT and a Paramedic * EMT City, large community for EMTs and Paramedics Category:Emergency medical responders Category:Emergency medical services in the United States da:Ambulancebehandler de:Rettungssanitäter fa:تکنسین فوریت‌های پزشکی fr:Secours paramédicaux he:חובש ja:救急救命士